shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Bringing back the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord
This is how Bringing back the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord goes in Darkness Plan. then see the heroes at the pillar stones Mac Grimborn: Princesses, what you're doing is a bad idea. Princess Cadance: Mac, we appreciate your concern. feels devastated heroes put the relics at the stones the stones are activated First Spinjitzu Master is brought back gets up as the alicorns are glad Princess Celestia: It worked! is confused The First Spinjitzu Master: What? What happened? Princess Luna: You have been trapped in limbo for over a thousand years, but we figured out how to get you out, and— The First Spinjitzu Master: What?! No, no, no, no! You must undo what you've done! Twilight Sparkle: What? Why? I mean, I don't think we can. The First Spinjitzu Master: You cannot bring me back! Princess Celestia: But we did. We brought you back. The First Spinjitzu Master: You cannot bring only me back! points at the rising shadow reveals itself as the Overlord is scared Overlord returns in his Golden Master form laughs evilly The Overlord: evilly is scared Princess Luna: Oh, no! continues laughing The Overlord: evilly Your pitiful attempt to imprison me has failed, old friend! First Spinjitzu Master turns to the alicorns The First Spinjitzu Master: You must return me to limbo. It's the only way to stop him. Twilight Sparkle: We only figured out how to bring you back. opens the journal in worry Sunburst: Working on it! No table of contents! Overlord smirks The Overlord: Allow me to assist. grunts destroys the journal Overlord grins The Overlord: There! Without the power of Ponhenge, your banishing spell is useless! cackles First Spinjitzu Master looks at the alicorns The First Spinjitzu Master: You have studied my writings. Surely you have some other plan. Twilight Sparkle: No. We just wanted to save you. We didn't think— The Overlord: Don't fret. When I extinguish the light and hope of this miserable world, you won't remember any of this. is shocked Twilight Sparkle: No! blasts him The Overlord: Argh! This one is almost as... strong as you, FSM. But even in my weakened state, she cannot stop the might of darkness! grunts [] [] Twilight Sparkle: straining [ [ [ Princess Celestia: Lucky for her, she's not alone! [ [ [ The Overlord: straining Arrrrggghhhh! The First Spinjitzu Master: Know this, fiend! I will not rest until I find a way to return you to limbo! The Overlord: growls Never! Your days of glory are through, FSM. Now my dark power will reign, and you all will bow to me! cackles he disappears Princess Celestia: Twilight, Luna, we need to make a plan. Maybe it's not too late to stop this war from restarting! tries to think Twilight Sparkle: I... I need some time to think first. The First Spinjitzu Master: It has only begun. appears to him Pinkie Pie: Well, we did save the world from Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Lord Tirek, Rabia, the Mean Six, Cozy Glow, General Grievous, Darth Vader, Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, and the Green Goblin. drags Mac Pinkie Pie: Then Mac used seven maniacal arms to stop Doctor Octopus and bonded with the Symbiote to defeat Venom and the Sandman. First Spinjitzu Master is confused as Mac waves his hand at him Knock Out: Awkward. The First Spinjitzu Master: How long have I been gone? Fluttershy: 10,000 years. is concerned The First Spinjitzu Master: That long? looks to the skies The First Spinjitzu Master: Then we must defeat my archnemesis.